Dipilih, Dipilih, Dipilih!
by Manusia
Summary: Seorang penjual menghadapi kenyataan bahwa jualan itu tidak selalu untung. Tidak untungnya pula, didapatinya pembeli yang memaksa diskon. Apakah sang penjual juga didiskon? Jangan dibaca bila tidak membaca - [warning: yang pasti gaje, AU, OOC, mungkin alurnya nggak ada, dan para sahabat setia]


_**langsung ke ceritanya**_

* * *

Malam itu, di tepi jalan, para penjual menjual makanan. Mulai dari wedang ronde, kue ape, es lilin panas, sop buah segar menggegar, dim sum cetar, es durian runtuh, cakue, dan terakhir leker. Masalahnya, leker ini kurang begitu diminati calon pembeli. Beberapa pembeli juga lupa mengambil pesananannya.

"Kalau begini, aku bisa rugi dratis!" batinnya.

Tetapi dia tidak putus asa. Tiada hentinya sang penjual berusaha mempromosikan barang dagangannya, "Dipilih, dipilih, dipilih! Silakan, Kakak! Silakan, Tante! Ayo, silakan dibeli, tapi bayar lho! Silakan! Sayang anak, sayang ibu, sayang selingkuh—huaaa!"

_Buagh!_

Sial baginya. Satu tonjokan telah melekat erat di pipi kirinya. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap seseorang yang tidak terlihat asing di depannya.

"Ru...kia?"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil menatap barang dagangan sang penjual. Dahinya mengerut memperhatikan barang dagangan.

"Yang ini diskon?"

"Tidak mungkin, Nona. Ini sudah harga—"

_Buagh!_

"I-iya deh, Nona Rukia."

"Good! Diskon 100% ya."

"APA? TIDAK BIS—"

_Buagh!_

Sang penjual mengelus pipi kanannya yang merah. "I-iya deh, Nona Rukia."

"Yey! Rasa pisang coklat!"

Sang penjual menghembuskan nafas. Kedua matanya hanya fokus membuat satu leker. Setelah jadi...

"Selesai!"

Terlihat di matanya Rukia sedang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan membayar. Ini untuk naik angkutan umum. Kan diskon 100%. Sekalian gratis aja."

Sang penjual mendengus kesal. Benar-benar sial hari ini. Dengan tidak iklas, sang penjual memberikan pesanan kepada Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo!"

"Tidak perlu!"

Sepeninggalan Rukia, sang penjual bergumam seraya menyentuh pelan luka-luka di wajahnya, "Sial! Wajahku luka-luka semua."

:D

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo jualan lagi, saudara-saudara. Kali ini, Ichigo jualan...

"Martabak Imut a.k.a. Marmut-chu."

Apakah kali ini dagangannya bakal laku abiss? Mari kita saksikan setelah yang kalimat ini selesai.

"Dipilih, dipilih, dipilih! Silakan, Kakak! Silakan, Tante! Ayo, silakan dibeli, tapi bayar lho! Silakan! Sayang anak, sayang ibu, sayang selingkuh—huaaa!"

_Duk!_

Deja vu?Tidak tahu, tetapi seseorang yang dikenal Ichigo menjadi pembeli pertamanya.

"Ichigo! Pesan marmut yang imut, ya! Yang namanya Chappy."

Hah?

Ichigo menepuk keningnya. Sepertinya sahabatnya ini salah paham, saudara-saudara.

"Kau bercanda, Rukia."

"Maksudmu apa, Ichi-kun? Aku ciyus kok!"

"Miapah?"

"Mi ayam."

Mi ayam? Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia jualan mi ayam, mungkin jualannya bakal lebih laku abiss!

"Oh, martabak imut! Okelah kalau begitu. Aku minta, eh, beli rasa pisang ijo."

Pisang ijo?

:D

Kali ini Ichigo sudah memantapkan hati dan pikirannya. "Kuputuskan untuk jualan pisang ijo."

Sore hampir hilang. Ichigo dengan susah payah mendorong gerobaknya menuju wilayah sewaannya. Setelah sampai, dia mengusapkan keringat baunya dengan handuk bermotif chappy.

"Ichigo-kun~"

"Rukia? Astaga, kapan kau sampai?"

Keberadaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba membuat Ichigo agak marah sebenarnya. Jujur saja, dari awal dia sudah meminta bantuan Rukia untuk jualan.

Tapi apa coba? Gini katanya, "Lebih puas menggodamu yang sedang berjualan. Biar rugi! Hihihi..."

Dengan segera, Ichigo membuang jauh-jauh ucapan kelam dari Rukia. Kedua mata coklatnya dengan mantap menatap tampang Rukia.

"Mau—pesan—apa, RU—KI—A?" tanya Ichigo sengaja terbata-bata. Maksud saya, terputus-putus.

"Tentu saja, pisang ijo, BA—KA! Tapi... gratis dong. Harga sahabat!"

Lain kali, pada menu sebaiknya tercantum harga sahabat Rp 1.000.000 tanpa dipotong.

**:) tamat, woy! (:**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Mohon maaf bila saya ada salah dan fanfic saya ada salah. Saya hanya manusia biasa dan fanfic saya fanfic di bawah biasa.

(Saya bingung menentukan genre fanfic ini)

Terima kasih!


End file.
